friends or winning? hogwarts challange
by Jaquiline
Summary: 15 years old and at hogwarts, harry, sophie, tegan and ron are having problems of there own but what happenes when a challange comes between them? will voldermort take over in their time of trouble? rating 4 later chapters
1. Chapter 1

i do not own n e of the books or n e thing accociated with harry potter

**Hey, this has a few original characters...their names are, Tegan Leantz and Sophie Rowlands, I hope u like it, and before u judge this story I think u should no these characters are actually interesting and normal teenagers with normal problems.**

**I hope u like it and please review! I will really love to hear from you.**

'Second year was the best.'

'No way 3rd year with Sirius.'

'No Sophie you are wrong'

'Fine its gotta be first year.'

'No, no you two are so wrong, fourth year was the best.'

'Yeh, except for the fact that Cedric nearly died!'

'Oh, and the fact that you once again, failed to defeat Voldermort.'

'Yeh, but I won the tournament.'

'Shut up Harry.' The two girls stopped arguing and stared at him.'

'Yeh Harry, shut up!' another one of the boys said.

'So you agree with us now?' Sophie said.

'Well if I didn't you would kill me.'

'oh, Sophie would never kill poor little woody baby because she has a massive cru…' but before the girl could finish the sentence a pillow came flying at her face and knocked her off of the bed.

'Hold it, hold it.' A red head boy said. 'Oliver grab Sophie and let's see what Tegan has to say.'

'Thanks Ron,' Tegan said. 'Ok well, the thing is Sophie…' SMACK! Once again the pillow came flying at Tegan's head. 'Ow! Oliver you were meant to be holding her.'

'I was but she bit me, the evil bitch bit me!' Oliver said.

'Look what I found that belongs to the evil bitch.' Harry said.

'That's not mine;' Sophie said through gritted teeth.

'Well if it's not yours you wont mind me reading it.' Sophie turned to Tegan.

'Tegan…help!'

'Why? I'm enjoying this.'

'Hey, you're in her diary.' Ron called to Oliver.

'Why is Malfoy in here?' Harry asked.

'OMG! Get him!' Sophie and Tegan both reached for cushions and ran at Harry bashing him forcefully.

'Oliver…Catch!'

'No Harry! Don't pass it to me…RON!'

'Get him!'

'AH! Now lets not be hasty…'

'Got it!' Sophie shoved it into her trunk.

'Ah, Sophie…get up and back out side…slowly, now!'

'Why would I…oh crap!' she shouted as the boys advanced with pillows.

'RUN!' Tegan screamed as they bolted towards the common room door.

'It's locked.' Tegan said laughing.

'Move!' Sophie said as she ran towards the door. 'Ahhhh!' Sophie screamed as the portrait hole opened. Sophie flew out and landed on my hands and knees. Before she could get up, the boys came up and started attacking her with the pillows.

'Come on Sophie.' Tegan said, holding out her hand and dodging numerus blows from Oliver. Sophie took it and as they ran around the corner. They ran into Snape, well actually they stopped about two inches away from his face… till the boys rounded the corner. SMACK! Straight into Snape.

'Potter, Wood, Weasly, Leantz and Rowlands, what are you doing out of bed at this hour pray tell?'

'well sir, we got hungry and wished to have something to eat.'

'and why the escorts?'

'well sir,' Tegan began. 'we were, um…'

'scared.' Sophie finished. ' always had a fear of the dark sir.'

'Yeh, scary stuff darkness.'

'I see…see you in potions tomorrow potter.' He spat out the last word like poison.

'Um, today's the last day.' Harry said.

'Well… um night.' With a twirl of his robe he was gone, Ron just stared.

'Doesn't over react does he? And you.' Ron said looking at Tegan and Sophie. 'Can you two be bigger suck ups?'

'Shut up Ron.' The two girls yelled.

'I was just saying…'

'Ron I just saved your ass.' Sophie started.

'Let's go back to bed.' Oliver said turning around and heading back towards the door. 'fortunia major'

'FORTUNIA MAJOR!' Harry screamed.

'FORTUNIA MAJOR!' Ron yelled.

'Ok, its official, its not going to open. And we also have a bit of a problem.' All 3 boys looked confused. 'You do the maths 3 pillows- 5 of us.'

'Well you bloody well cant have mine.' Ron said as he held the pillow close to him like a baby. The two girls turned and looked at Harry and Oliver.

'No' Oliver said.

'No' Harry said.

'Yes.' Sophie said.

'Get him!' Tegan screamed.

'Arhhhhhhhhhh!'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any thing to do with Harry potter, nor am I associated at all.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'C'mon ickle Ronnikins, up you get.'

'I don't wanna…sleepy.'

'Ok, I guess all of the girls will see you lot in your boxers.'

'WHAT!' All 3 boys jumped up and started to panic.

'Tegan, dear Tegan," Ron said pleadingly.

'What Ron?'

'My pants, please.'

'Fine, here.' Tegan said as she orbed a pair of Ron's pants from his closet into her hands.

'I wish I could do that.'

'But you're not related to Dumbledore, otherwise you could.'

'I know.' Ron said disappointedly.

'Ok now that we all have our pants,' Sophie began. 'we can go and…'

'Eat!' Ron butt it, while grabbing Tegan's arm and running towards the great hall.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Draco's POV**

Okay, great, terrific, fanbloodytastic! Oh god I sound like Weasly. I hate him! He has no idea what it is like to go home to my… well I cant call them my family. The people who I live with for now. Bloody hell they call this the Hogwarts 'express' my toy broom goes faster then this, and that's saying something.

'Blaise where are you going?' I asked.

'Oliver is in the corridor with Cho.'

'So?'

'Well Sophie and Tegan hate her.'

'Sophie and Tegan? Your on first name basis with the goodie, goodie Gryffindors now?'

'Rowlands and Leantz's hate her!'

'And…'

'And Oliver is Sophie's, I mean Rowland's best friend she might crack it at him.'

'I don't want to know, why you know that, how DID you know that?'

'Whatever. Let's go.' We walked into the corridor, just and Tegan and Rowlands walked out… wait, Tegan? Ah, I'm cursed. That's it!

'OMG, Oliver!' Te…Leantz shouted. I noticed Blaise and Rowlands staring until.

'Eww… that's gross!' they said together. And turned to leave but the door Rowlands was going towards turned out to be locked, she turned to Blaise…

'Can I stay in yours?'

'Um… I guess.'

'Thanks.' Blaise and Rowlands walked towards the door, walked into it, shut it and locked it.

'Ok, then.' Tegan, I mean Leantz said. By now we were the only ones left in the train corridor. She began walking towards a door.

'There locked. All of them.' She looked at me sighed and sat down leaning against the wall in the middle if the corridor.

'Can I sit here?'

'Yeh, sure…whatever.'

'So um, hows your…grandfather.'

'Why do you care?'

'I'm just trying to make conversation.'

'Yeh, you would.'

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'Nothing.' She said. 'So um, hows your dad?' Ouch! Not sure that I deserved that. Okay maybe I deserved that cause of the way that I treated her but that WAS a little harsh.

'He's dead.' He was…we hadn't heard from him, he's dead he's gotta be. At that time I saw something flash in her eyes. Understanding I guess.

'I'm sorry; I know what it's like.'

'Sure whatever you say.'

'Better then you.'

'Huh?' then she looked at me; it was this you-know-you're-really-stupid kind of look. I was like 'what?' and then it hit me…both her parents died when she was younger, I put my mouth ahead of my brain… again. Anyway I'd better save myself.

'I'm sorry.'

'Whatever Malfoy, don't worry about it.' Then we talked for about an hour. I don't remember what we talked about because, Tegan was looking so damn cute in her jeans and singlet…wait…did I just say Tegan…yep damn…wait…cute...Ahhh! this is bad and wrong, its badong! This is very wrong I am meant to hate and her best friends that's just how it goes.

'Hey Malfoy are you okay your twitching and stuff.' I look up. She put her hand on my arm, it clouded my mind.

'Um I'm fine.' She removed her hand and I felt a sinking feeling. We still had another 1 ½ till we got back to the platform. She put her hand on mine and we continued talking. There was this feeling when she touched me, I felt safe, secure, I felt wanted.

'So what do you want to do after you graduate?' Tegan asked, I felt like I could trust her.

'What do I want to do or what do have to do?'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

please review. i loveto hear it! and please tell me what u think. try not to burn. but if it is what u think. then go ahead.


End file.
